Cherries & Fear
by Trufreak89
Summary: After all of the stress of her dawning, Bo takes Tamsin up on an offer of a night out to forget about her worries; but with her last taste of the Valkyrie still fresh on her lips it's not long before she finds herself in even more trouble.
1. Chapter 1

_Cherries & Fear  
_

_**Summary:**_ After all of the stress of her dawning, Bo takes Tamsin up on an offer of a night out to forget about her worries; but with her last taste of the Valkyrie still fresh on her lips it's not long before she finds herself in even more trouble.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost Girl or anything associated with the show.

**A/N: **So this is my first Lost Girl fic and I only started watching the show a few days ago, apologies for any errors and if anyone is out of character. This can probably stand alone as a one-shot, but I do have a few ideas for carrying it on if people are interested.

*

* * *

Bo let the heavy wooden door of the Dal slam shut behind her. Her friends were all still inside celebrating her successfully passing her Dawning. She didn't feel much like celebrating herself. She'd slipped out after telling Kenzie she needed to get some air. In truth, she didn't know what it was that she wanted. Dyson's revelation that he was still in love with her, on top of everything that had happened in the temple, had left Bo's mind reeling.

She pulled up the collar of her leather jacket before wrapping her arms around herself and ducking her head. It was cold out and she had no idea where she was going. She just knew she had to keep on the move. She'd barely taken ten steps out of the door when she bumped in to someone heading for the pub. "Watch it!" The angry blonde snapped as she shoved Bo hard.

"Tamsin, great; just what I need to finish my crappy night!" The succubus rolled her eyes as Tamsin stared her down.  
"Why? What happened?" The Valkyrie's mask slipped for a second as her concern showed on her face.  
"Oh nothing much, I just went through my dawning, Dyson declared he's got his love back for me and then I got him killed; I brought him back by stealing the life chi of my closest friends and now I don't know what to say to him. Not to mention Lauren is looking at me like she expects me to break her heart any minute…and you don't care." Bo sighed at the other woman's blank expression. She had no idea why she was spilling her guts to the dark fae.

"No. I don't." Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest as she tried to keep her expression neutral. She was biting back a smile at the news that Bo had passed her dawning. "So you're running away from your own party, huh?"  
"I just can't face them all right now. I can't go back inside and I can't go home and have Kenzie following me to ask if I'm ok every five minutes…"  
"Know what you need?"  
"Twenty four hours living as somebody else?" Bo answered dryly.  
"I'm not sure I can give you that." The Valkyrie laughed. "But I can offer you a night to remember."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think that's a good idea. I mean that kiss in the woods was-"  
"Don't flatter yourself succubitch. I didn't mean it like that. You want to run away from your problems? Come with me for a night out; you won't regret it." She held her hand out for Bo to take, challenging the other fae to take her up on her offer.  
"I think I already do."

"So where are we going?" Bo quizzed as she sat up front in Tamsin's truck. The blonde had lapsed in to silence after pulling out of the lot. She wore a look of deep concentration, as though she was deliberating whether or not she had made a mistake in inviting the succubus out. Her expression smoothed over as she glanced at Bo and a smile spread across her lips.  
"Tonight you're seeing how the other half lives sweetie." She stopped the truck, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. They were in an industrial estate downtown, somewhere in dark fae territory. "Are you coming or not?"

Bo made no attempt to move from the truck. She was staring at the dark desolate warehouses and contemplating whether she was walking in to a trap. "How do I know that you're not just taking me to the dark fae compound? For all I know I could end this night in handcuffs." She crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to budge, like she was some kind of petulant human toddler.  
"In my experience ending the night in handcuffs isn't necessarily a bad thing." Tamsin teased with a sly smirk. "Relax Bo. I'm not leading you in to a trap. It's just a club."  
"Oh, because the last dark fae bar you took me to was_ so_ friendly." Bo rolled her eyes at her.  
"Come on Succubus, you're not scared are you?" The blonde pushed the right button and she had to scramble out of the truck to keep up with Bo as she stalked towards the warehouses.

Tamsin chuckled to herself at how easy it had been to provoke the other woman. She got ahead of her and started leading her to one of the larger warehouses on the left. It looked completely abandoned, with no light or sound leaking out from the building whatsoever. Bo knew there were people inside though; she could feel the sexual chi of dozens and dozens of revellers. They slipped inside the heavy metal door of the warehouse and were greeted by two burly looking men in suits. They glared at Bo with barely concealed disdain. "What's this?" One of them snapped at Tamsin. She slung an arm around Bo's shoulder in response.

"This, boys, is the unaligned succubus. I'm taking her out and showing her a good time, maybe winning her over to the dark side. Now, what do you say you get the hell out of our way?" The doormen reluctantly stepped aside and Tamsin dragged Bo through the second doorway and in to the heart of the club. The warehouse was heaving with bodies. The music was pounding so loud that it was vibrating through the floor and Bo had to shout to be heard over it. She tugged on Tamsin's hand and pulled her flush against her so she could shout in her ear.  
"If this about me joining the dark then just forget about it! It's not happening!"

"But babe, we've got cookies!" Tamsin shot back before bursting out laughing. "Relax succubus, this isn't about the hard sell. I'm just showing you you've got options. Come on, let's get a drink." She slipped her hand back in to Bo's before dragging her over towards the bar that ran the length of the far wall. Moving through the dancing crowd was like trying to cut through steak with a butter knife. Bo had to cling to the blonde's hand to keep them from getting separated.

The revellers were a mix of humans and fae; but all of them were drunk and having a good time. Bo could feel the sexual energy in the room; it hung in the air like thick smog, assaulting all of the succubus' senses. She felt her hunger growing. The dawning had taken a lot out of her. Even though she'd fed from her friends, she had passed most of that chi on to Dyson.

Tamsin turned back from the bar to hand Bo the beer she'd ordered her when she noticed the hungry blue glow to her eyes. Her brow creased as she frowned at the sight of the succubus leering at the closest human dancer. "Easy there tiger, you look ready to suck half the room dry." The blonde leant in close; too close. Bo felt hot and uncomfortable among the throng of people and Tamsin's body seemed to be burning up as she pulled Bo flush against her. She pressed her lips right up to her ear. "You look like you could use a snack."

"You offering?" Bo purred as she turned in to her. Her body was reacting to the blonde's touch regardless of what her mind thought about Tamsin. Bo was still unsure of the Valkyrie. The dark fae had been an asset at times, but that didn't erase the fact that she was still aligned with the dark. The woman was like a lion; proud, beautiful and majestic, but also deadly.  
"Well I'd hate to have to arrest you for killing anyone." Tamsin replied with a cruel smirk, unable to resist the dig at the succubus even as she brought their heads in closer.

"Bitch." Bo growled at her, but it came out muffled as their lips were already touching. She carried on kissing the blonde for a moment longer than she needed to before she pulled back an inch and parted her lips to feed. Tamsin's chi was irresistible. It was like a drug as it pulsed through her body, kicking her hormones in to overdrive. Bo had never tasted anything like it before; the taste of the blonde had been playing on her lips since the day she'd first fed on her to help Kenzie. It was a struggle to make herself stop, but she somehow managed it before Tamsin had to step in and do it for her. "Wow…" She was breathing hard as she took a step back from the Valkyrie. Every nerve ending in her body felt like it was on fire and her skin was practically humming as she ran her tongue over her lips, savouring the taste of the other woman on them. One type of hunger had been satisfied, but another had quickly risen to take its place.

"Like what you taste?" Tamsin teased, clearly relishing in the effect she was having on the succubus. Bo fought through the haze that had settled over her brain to pull herself back together. She wouldn't give her the pleasure of knowing she was getting to her.  
"I've had better." She snapped defensively. Tamsin stared her down with that smug smirk still playing on her lips as she moved in closer. Bo's lips parted and her breathing hitched as she thought the blonde was leaning in to kiss her again. Tamsin cruelly pulled back at the last second though, enjoying the look of pure lust that she had forced on to the succubus' face.  
"Sure about that?" She blew her a kiss before turning back to the bar to pick up the beers she'd left there.

Feeding had just left Bo all the more frustrated, but at least she was less likely to lose control and start scoffing down humans like they were Happy Meals. She started to loosen up after a couple of beers and found herself dancing with a few humans, and even a dark fae or two. One dark fae in particular kept catching her eyes though. Tamsin stayed by the bar, ordering beer after beer. She kept a second bottle beside her for Bo, leaving the succubus with two hands free to dance with. The blonde didn't seem to give a damn who Bo danced with; she just kept a watchful eye over her for any sign of trouble. It felt good to be able to let loose and dance with whoever she wanted to without Lauren or Dyson around to get jealous about it. She was in her element, thriving on the pulsating sexual energy that surrounded her.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm having fun." She grinned at Tamsin as she picked up the beer beside her and chugged it back. She'd been dancing non-stop for what felt like hours and she'd worked up quite a thirst. The beer didn't quite quench it though so she ordered a couple of shots of tequila to go with it. She pushed one in front of Tamsin and held her own up as she waited for the other woman to take it. Tamsin had already drank more than Bo since she'd been stood by the bar all night and her eyes looked a little glassy as they settled on the shot glass in front of her. She picked it up and they clinked their glasses before knocking the sharp tasting liquor back.  
"You seem surprised." Tamsin shot back. An easy smile was playing on her lips and she looked more relaxed than when they had first walked in.  
"I am." Bo admitted honestly, the alcohol loosening her tongue. "I still don't know whether I like you or not."

"Well there's a sure way to settle that." The blonde called over the human bartender, a pretty young thing with long chestnut curls and piercing green eyes. She offered Tamsin a genuine smile as the Valkyrie leant in close to order another round of shots. She handed over her money and let her fingers caress against the back of the younger girl's hand. She was visibly blushing as she turned to the register and her aura was glowing with arousal.  
"And I thought I had a magic touch." Bo remarked with an amused smile as she picked up the second shot of tequila.  
"You're not the only one who can be charming Succubitch."

"Hmm, well how about you come dance? You're supposed to be showing me a good time here, but so far I've been seeing to myself." Bo finished what was left of Tamsin's beer for her before tugging on the blonde's arm.  
"Something you're used to I'm sure." She shot back, though she allowed the other woman to drag her out on to the dance floor. Dancing wasn't really her thing. She had enjoyed it a little in the eighteen century, with the glitz of the renaissance and the grand ballrooms and the elaborate steps of the dances, but humans and time had bastardised the custom until it had become little more than people grinding against each other in the near darkness of clubs. Not that there weren't people she would enjoy doing such a thing with, but she would much rather cut right to the chase and just take them to bed.

Bo started moving against her, twisting her hips as she seductively ran her hands over her body. The succubus moved as fluidly as a fish through water, enjoying the attention she was getting from the other revellers around her while Tamsin stood as still as stone. A guy with a douchebag haircut and a fake leather jacket moved in to dance with Bo and she turned her attention to him without batting an eyelid. Tamsin felt her jaw clench as she glared at the sight of the human male practically dry humping the succubus right in front of her.

Shaking her head she uncrossed her arms, pulled down her hair and caught the wrist of a nearby blonde. She was pretty in a plain sort of way, with her straight blonde hair hanging loose around her shoulders and a chest that more than made up for the shortcomings of her face. Her eyes widened in surprised, but they settled as she took in the sight of the older blonde. Deciding she liked what she saw she started dancing up against her. Tamsin moved with her, the two of them falling in to sync as they met the beat of the music.

She turned the girl away from her and wrapped an arm around her waist as she moved her hips seductively against her backside and placed her lips against her ear. Whatever she was whispering to her made the girl's eyes close over and her cheeks go red as she leant back in to the blonde. Bo had caught the start of Tamsin's little show and, much to the annoyance of the guy dancing with her, had stopped to watch. Tamsin was running her hands over the younger blonde's body, though her eyes were fixed squarely on the succubus as they swayed to the music. Bo was transfixed by the sight of them; the energy that was coming from the couple was mouth wateringly good. Bo felt herself taking a determined step towards them, her hunger rearing its ugly head.

Panic flashed in Tamsin's eyes as she caught sight of Bo's glowing blue orbs. She discarded the human girl and with two purposeful strides she had crossed over to her and caught hold of her arm. Bo's attention was still fixed firmly on the girl though; her sexual chi had her lighting up like a Christmas tree. She tried to take another step towards her, but Tamsin wouldn't let her. She used her body to block Bo's line of sight and cupped both of her cheeks before crushing their lips together. The succubus didn't fight her. She wrapped her arms around the back of her neck, pulling her in closer as she fed from the deliciously tasty Valkyrie. Tamsin made sure to keep their lips touching even as Bo fed. The revellers around them were a mix of humans and fae and even dark clubs had rules about humans witnessing a succubus feed.

She let her have her fill, only pushing her off once she started to grow light headed. Tamsin was a pretty powerful creature herself, but Bo's demands on her life force had left her body shaking. She stumbled as she tried to take a step and felt Bo's arms wrap around her waist to steady her. The blonde she had been dancing with looked on in fury as they moved off towards the bar together. At least her anger had replaced her arousal and she no longer had a target on her back to temp the succubus with. "Tamsin, I'm so sorry! I didn't…I just…" Bo fumbled over her words as she tried to apologise. She was usually better at controlling herself, but something about the blonde's essence had her hungry for more.

"Forget it." Tamsin shoved her away once she was safely leaning against the bar. She called over the same barmaid as before and ordered more shots. This time she got her to leave the bottle behind. She knocked back two shots of tequila herself before filling the glasses back up and handing one over to Bo. After a few minutes of recovering she seemed back to her normal snarky self as she tied her hair back up and rolled up the sleeves of the white shirt she was wearing. "Not your fault babe. You can't help how god damn delicious I am."  
"You taste like fear." Bo admitted as she settled against the bar beside her. "And cherries." The other woman tasted like cherry pie and fear, a strangely enticing combination that reminded Bo of home. She wasn't sure why she had admitted that last bit, though the amount of tequila she'd consumed probably had something to do with it. She filled up their shot glasses again as Tamsin smirked in amusement.

"The doubt and confusion I plant in my victims generates an enormous amount of fear; that's what we Valkyrie feed off. Your kind feed off pleasure, mine feed from pain." She shot the succubus a seductive look that let her know she was feeling better. Bo couldn't help the way her lips curled up in response. She found herself leaning in close as she picked up the next shot.  
"I don't know about you, but I find a little bit of both keeps things interesting."  
"I'll take that in to consideration." The blonde pushed herself off the bar before taking hold of Bo's hand again. "Come on, this place is getting boring." She led her back through the crowd of dancers and up the rickety metal stairs to the door they'd first came in through. The bouncers were still eyeing them both warily as they slipped out of the front door and stumbled outside.

It was almost 3am and the night air felt like the icy fingers of death running across Bo's neck as she staggered towards the truck. She was feeling less than steady on her feet and she'd had far less to drink than Tamsin. The blonde seemed perfectly fine as she slipped behind the wheel of her truck. Bo wondered if the dark fae cop was really in any state to drive as it took her a good three attempts to get her key in the ignition. She seemed to be ok once she got the engine started and she pulled out, heading back the way they had come.

"So, where now? I seem to remember you promising me a night out and we still have a few hours before morning." Bo pointed out as she recognised the route they were taking to her place. She'd initially been reluctant about a night out with the Valkyrie, but she was having fun and she didn't want it to end quite so soon. She relaxed against her seat as Tamsin missed the turning for her road and carried on driving straight.  
"Cool it; the night's not over yet succulent. I've still got plenty to show you!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What is this place?" Bo quizzed as she followed Tamsin down a long passageway. The walls were covered in black velvet, with low hanging diamond chandeliers hanging from the ceiling at regular intervals. They did nothing to illuminate the hall and Bo was only able to see the other woman because of her pale skin. "Another dark fae club?"  
"Of a sort." Tamsin smirked back at her. She carried on to the end of the corridor and held the door open for the succubus to pass through. The door led to a small room with a reception desk manned by a woman in revealing lace lingerie and suspenders.

She gave a little bow in Tamsin's direction as she greeted her. "Miss Tamsin, a pleasure to see you again and I see you brought a guest. She'll have to sign in." She gave Bo a charming smile as she picked up a feather quill and indicated the leather bound register in front of her. The woman was clearly fae, with her violet coloured eyes and her bare feet that were floating just above the floor. Bo took the quill from the fae's delicate hand and signed her name in the book. "The unaligned succubus? It is an honour, mistress." She bowed her head for Bo in the same way she had for Tamsin.

"What is she?" Bo questioned the blonde as she followed her through a second door way and in to the club. Most of the space inside was taken up by individual black leather booths, though there was a stage on the back wall and a bar running down the side of it. The black velvet theme continued with the décor inside and the lights were cast down low, giving the illusion that the booths were far more private than they actually were. Each booth had a table with a pole and most were filled by dancing girls that looked identical to the girl manning the front desk. They all had violet eyes, pale skin and long dark hair that ran down the length of their backs.

"They're Até." She answered, pronouncing it as ay-tee. She sat down in one of the booths and patted the leather cushion beside her to indicate that Bo should sit too. "They're mischievous fae who feed off of despair and infatuation. The ancient Greeks believed Até was a goddess who caused delusion and folly in the hearts of men wherever she went, leading them to their ruin." Looking around the club at all of the patrons who were probably married, with kids and a minivan to boot, it was easy to see why the até were running a private strip club. Despair hung to the walls like paint, coating everything from the furnishings to the drapes.

"Wow, you must be like an all you can eat buffet to these things." She quipped. When Tamsin glared at her she quickly explained what she had meant. "With the whole bringing doubt thing? You could probably generate a whole lot of despair."  
"I like it here." Tamsin shrugged her slender shoulders at her. "I did some protection work for them last year. Some trolls tried to muscle in on their business. I got a lifetime membership out of it and a free bar tab." She gestured one of the até over and ordered a bottle of scotch and two glasses. The young woman gave a low bow before going to fetch them. While she was away, another identical looking one climbed up on to their table and started dancing with the pole in the centre.

Bo sunk back against the booth, watching as the woman danced. Tamsin chuckled as she watched the até's eyes glowing luminous in the dark. "She's having quite a feast on your despair there babe." The succubus didn't reply as she was too transfixed by the dancing. She could feel all of her misery leaving her body and she suddenly understood the appeal of the club. Tamsin snorted with laughter as a second girl joined her sister fae on the table and started dancing for Bo. "Oh look, one for each of your problems. Which one do you think is feeding on your Dyson angst?"  
"Screw you." Bo snapped, though there was hardly any menace to her words. Her neck was craned back and her arms were spread languidly across the back of the booth as she indulged in the illusion of being care free.

"Ok ladies, that's enough. We can't have the succubus getting _too_ happy now can we?" She clapped her hands and shooed the até girls away from the table as their drinks arrived.  
"No fair." Bo pouted up at her. The last time she had felt so relaxed and carefree she had woken up in Lauren's arms after a particularly memorable night in bed. Thinking of Lauren made the feelings of euphoria start to fade as anguish started to seep back in. The doctor was still mad at her for missing her awards ceremony and she couldn't see things getting any easier between them given the whole Dyson still loving her thing. She was tempted to call the dancers back over and order them to dance for her until she was nothing more than a happy drooling mess. Tamsin saved her the trouble as she passed her a tumbler full of whiskey. It seemed the blonde didn't measure her drinks by fingers; she just went ahead and used her whole hand.  
"I can see the appeal of this place. I might just have to go ahead and get myself a membership."

"I'm sure they'll be tripping over themselves to have the _unaligned succubus _as a member; unfortunately it's dark fae and their human's only babe. So unless you're ready to choose the dark, you can only come here with a member." Tamsin looked pretty smug about that as she sipped at her own drink.  
"In that case, keep your Tuesdays free." Bo was only half kidding. With the almost daily crisis's she faced in her life a regular trip to Tamsin's club to unwind didn't seem like a bad idea.

"I'm sure Doctor Hottie would just love us to have our own date night." The Valkyrie wasn't sure whether Lauren had pulled Bo about their kiss yet. The succubus hadn't tried to take her head off over it so she guessed the good doctor had kept it to herself. Telling Lauren that the kiss hadn't been about feeding had really helped her to stick the knife in, though Tamsin had neglected to tell her the part about it being she who had kissed Bo, not the other way around.

She wasn't sure what had come over her, but the relief at Bo winning her dual had overcame her and she'd ended up kissing the succubus as she'd bounced up to her to celebrate her victory. The Valkyrie as a race were attracted to great warriors, and there was no denying that Bo Denis fell under that category. The succubus already came with her own fan club though and Tamsin would be damned if she was about to join its ranks.

"I could always bring her along?" Bo suggested, though she couldn't really picture her girlfriend in a lap dancing club. Tamsin couldn't either.  
"I didn't realise the Doc was in to threesomes. I could get down with that." She gave Bo a suggestive leer over the rim of her glass. It was met by an indignant snort.  
"In your dreams bitch."  
"You're right. If the good doctor got a taste of what a real fae can offer her she'd forget all about you." The Valkyrie hit a nerve with the younger woman. She watched as Bo's eyes darkened and narrowed on her. She moved in closer to threaten her.  
"Stay the hell away from my girlfriend or so help me god, I will-"

"Will what baby?" Tamsin reacted without warning. She grabbed hold of Bo's throat and had her pinned down on the table in the blink of an eye. The succubus tried to claw at Tamsin's arm with her hands to free herself, but the Valkyrie had centuries on her and she couldn't get her hand to budge. Tamsin squeezed just tightly enough to cut off her air without doing any real damage to her throat. She wanted to get her point across and Bo was definitely listening as she struggled to breathe. "That's all you are Succulent, a little baby fae who hasn't figured out her place yet!"  
"And where is that?" Bo grunted up at her as the blonde finally eased her grip enough to let her talk; and breathe.  
"Under me, of course." Tamsin ground her hips against the struggling succubus to drive her point home. She couldn't resist the urge to dip her head to steal a kiss.

It had been a stupid mistake though; as soon as their lips were touching Bo started to feed from her. Tamsin was a powerful creature, but any fae would struggle after having a succubus feed on them three times in the same night. Bo easily flipped their positions as she pushed up against the blonde and pinned her down to the leather seat of the booth. "I'm more of a top!" She ruthlessly attacked the other girl's lips again, drawing on her chi and draining her life force. Tamsin was losing too much. She could feel her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she started to grow dizzy. She wasn't sure how long she could hold out for. Bo wasn't fighting fair; using her powers was like bringing out a gun in knife fight, so Tamsin decided to level the playing field.

Bo gasped and fell back as she watched Tamsin's face change. The blonde's pretty features melted away, morphing in to a terrifying living skull. The succubus tried to shuffle back on the seat, but Tamsin caught hold of her neck again. Bo's eyes widened in fear as she was caught like a bear in a trap. "Sorry babe, being on the bottom doesn't really do it for me." The younger woman had no retort. She was literally choking on her own despair.

Realising things had gone far enough, Tamsin relented. She released the hold she had on the younger fae and picked up her drink. Bo was gasping as she tucked her head between her knees and focused on steadying her breathing. She was shaking all over. "Dyson doesn't love me, neither does Lauren…nobody does. How could they? I'm a monster! I've killed people, I-"  
"Bo! Snap out of it!" Tamsin hadn't meant to hurt her. She'd only wanted to assert some dominance over the younger woman. She'd been weak from Bo feeding on her though, so she had probably pushed it too far. "Lauren and Dyson love you, everybody loves you! You're everyone's favourite freaking fae!" Despite Tamsin's words of reassurance Bo was close to tears as she had her mini meltdown. A crowd of até had gathered around their table, but even their influence wasn't enough to counter the doubt that Tamsin had accidentally planted in Bo's mind.

"A little help, anybody?" She addressed the other fae, looking for some assistance in calming the succubus down. The only idea she'd had herself was to slap her, but that hadn't done anything but make her actually start crying. She was sobbing in to Tamsin's shoulder as the blonde looked on with disdain.  
"Here, give her this." One of the até, the waitress who had fetched their drinks, handed Tamsin a shot glass full of pale blue liquid. The Valkyrie didn't stop to ask what it was before she forced it on to Bo. She really couldn't handle crying girls. Whatever it was, it perked the succubus right up.

She stopped crying immediately and an easy smile spread over her lips. "Wow…just wow." She looked around the club with wide eyed wonder, taking in the sight of all of the dancing girls. With the até doing their thing and sucking the despair out of the atmosphere, the only thing left in the air was the sexual energy of their clientele. Bo's eyes were glowing a fierce blue as she licked at her lips. Despite feeding from Tamsin she was still hungry. Whatever had been in that shot had awoken all of her senses. She felt a warmth starting in the pit of her stomach and it quickly spread through the rest of her body before settling between her legs. "What was that about being on the bottom Tam-Tam?" She moved so that she was straddling the blonde with a predatory smile.

"What was in the blue stuff?" Tamsin demanded to know as Bo tried to nibble at her ear. It was taking all of the Valkyrie's will power for her to keep her hands down by her sides. She wasn't sure if she wanted to slap the other woman again or remind her that she was a top.  
"Fae ecstasy." The waitress who had handed her the glass answered like it should have been obvious. Tamsin felt what little colour was in her cheeks drain away as she realised she had just fed a succubus magical ecstasy; it was the equivalent of giving an alcoholic a shot of absinthe through their eyeball.  
"Shit…"

"Mmmm, you feel good." Bo was busy grinding herself against the blonde and running her hands over her body as Tamsin tried to figure out a plan. The succubus was playing nice for now, but her arousal would soon turn to all out hunger and the chances of her flipping out and draining someone dry were pretty high; there was also a good chance that someone would be Tamsin herself. Her suspicions were confirmed as she felt Bo's teeth scrape against her neck hard enough to leave a mark. She had to act quickly to neutralise that threat.

"Ok Bo, how about we go somewhere more private?" She moved the succubus so that she could stand up. Bo stood up too, eager to get her hands back on the blonde. Her eyes were beginning to turn a faint blue colour. It wouldn't be long before the ecstasy fully hit her system. The drug was similar to the human one, in that it induced false feelings of love and affection and heightened the senses, making everything seem so vibrant and real. Bo was busy marvelling at her own hands as Tamsin started pushing her towards the door.

They made it all the way out to the truck before Bo started her antics again. She turned back to face Tamsin and tried to kiss her; wary of being fed on a fourth time, the blonde ducked her head. She caught the succubus off guard and managed to spin her around and pin her arms behind her back like she was collaring a suspect. "Tam-Tam…" Bo whined as she arched back against her. "What happened to going somewhere private?"  
"We are, we're going to your place."  
"Why not your place?" Somewhere in the back of her mind was the worry that Lauren or Dyson would turn up at her place to check on her.  
"My place is my truck."  
"Even better." Bo grinned. She stopped struggling and allowed Tamsin to lead her over to the waiting truck.

She kept Bo's wrists pinned behind her back with one of her hands while the other fished her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the passenger seat. She'd left her gun locked in the glove box, but she'd kept her badge and the cuffs on her belt. She unclipped them and managed to distract Bo by kissing the side of her neck. She had the cuffs on her wrists before the succubus even knew what was happening. "Kinky." Bo purred, still thinking it was part of some kind of game. "I like that."  
"Hmm, well you're going to love this babe." Without warning Tamsin caught hold of the back of her pony tail and slammed Bo's head forward against the roof of the truck. She went out like a light.

Half an hour later Tamsin was carrying Bo up the steps to the rundown shack that she called a house. She had her strung over her shoulders like a fireman. With her hands full she had to kick the front door with her boot until Kenzie dragged herself out of bed to answer. The tiny human took her time getting to the door. She was bleary eyed and wearing her pyjamas when she finally did open up. Her eyes quickly widened at the sight of the Valkyrie carrying her friend. "Bo? What the hell?" She quickly stepped aside to let them in, fearing the other woman had been hurt.

There was a large red bump on her forehead and she looked like she was knocked out cold. It was only as Tamsin stumbled over to the couch and dropped Bo down on it that Kenzie started to notice something was wrong. Her hands were bound behind her back and there was some kind of gag in her mouth. Tamsin didn't look to be in much better shape. The blonde was unsteady on her feet and she almost crashed through the coffee table as she tried to sit down on it. Her skin looked so pale it was almost translucent and dark circles were framing her eyes. There was a bite mark on her neck, but it looked suspiciously like a hickey. "What happened to her? She said she was just going for a walk…eight hours ago!" Kenzie moved to take the strip of cloth away from Bo's mouth, but Tamsin clumsily slapped her hand away.

"Don't! It took me forever to get that thing on her when she woke up." The Valkyrie grumbled as she slumped forward and held her head in her hands. The adrenaline had worn off and the alcohol and the exhaustion of being feed on so many times had finally hit her as soon as she'd sat down.  
"What do you mean, when _you_ put it on her? What's going on? What did you do-"

"Kenzie!" She roared at the human. She felt her face starting to shift and she had to fight to keep her composure. The tiny human girl screaming at her was not helping any with the loud ringing in her ears. It had been a long time since she'd been so drunk that her hangover had started before she'd even been to sleep. "Long story short, Bo got dosed with some fae ecstasy, which is a big no no for a succubus. I knocked her out before she could go on a drug fuelled killing spree to feed her libido."  
"Oh, so that's why you gagged her? To stop her from trying to feed?"  
"No, actually she woke up in the truck and she wouldn't shut up. I knocked her out again before I tried to bring her up here. She's going to have one hell of a headache in the morning. I wouldn't want to be around to the witness that." She stood up, intending to leave, but Kenzie grabbed hold of her arm. She almost toppled over.

"You can't just leave! What if she wakes up and she wants to feed?"  
"Call her girlfriend?" Tamsin suggested tartly. She had got the succubus back home safe. As far as she was concerned her responsibility ended there.  
"Come on Tammy! At least help me get her in to bed? And maybe tied up a little better?"  
"Don't call me Tammy." The blonde growled at her, but she moved to scoop Bo back up off the couch. She carried the younger fae upstairs, following Kenzie up in to Bo's bedroom.

She dropped her in the middle of the big four poster bed and almost followed her in. Tamsin's strength was wavering and she felt just about ready to keel over. Her truck was parked right outside and she had every intention of climbing in to it and passing out. "Here, we can use these." Kenzie handed her a set of chain manacles she'd pulled out of Bo's closet.  
"Sorry sweetie, I don't know you well enough for that yet." Tamsin teased. She took the chains from Bo's pet human and wrapped them around one of the bedposts before using the manacles on the end to replace the cuffs she'd put on the succubus earlier. The restraints would hold her until morning, when the drug would hopefully be out of her system. She left the gag in place; mostly just to piss the other woman off.

Tamsin draped a sheet over Bo's body before staggering out of the room. She almost fell down the stairs as her legs buckled out from under her. Luckily Kenzie was there to catch her before she fell headfirst. "You're not looking too good Tammy."  
"Don't call me that." Tamsin grunted her protests as the younger girl helped her downstairs and over to the couch. She collapsed on to it and lay on her back, trying to will the room to stop spinning. She let her eyes close over for just a second. She'd take a minute or two to get her bearings back and then she'd go; the last thing she needed was to still be around when the succubus woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Something wasn't right. Bo knew it from the moment her eyes snapped open. Apart from the fact that her head felt like it would drop off her shoulders if she tried to lift it from the pillow, she couldn't move her arms. They were lying above her head and something hard and cold was digging in to both of her wrists. She looked up and, once her vision stopped blurring in and out of focus, finally figured out why she couldn't lower her arms. Her wrists were shackled.

She felt a sense of foreboding as she tried to wrack her brain for some memory of how she had ended up tied up. It was a relief at least to find herself in her own bed. She vaguely recalled the dark fae strip club that Tamsin had taken her to, but anything after that was a blur. She was pretty certain that her predicament had nothing to do with sex; she had much more comfortable restraints for her bedroom escapades. She had something covering her mouth too, which wasn't exactly sensual.

Bo tried to call out for help, but her voice came out muffled from the gag. She pulled against her restraints, but the metal just bit in to the soft flesh of her wrists. She grunted in frustration. Her struggling wasn't getting her anywhere. She couldn't shout for help and she had no hope of getting the heavy bed to move. Bo remembered Tamsin attacking her and that she had fought back. Had the Valkyrie managed to get the upper hand and knock her out? Had she tied her up as a joke to annoy her? Where the hell was Kenzi anyway? Why hadn't she stopped Tamsin? Or at least been around to let Bo out when she woke up?

Kenzi was sitting cross legged on the kitchen counter and munching on cereal. It seemed to Tamsin that the young woman was crunching as loudly as she could just to annoy her. She'd woken up on the couch with a pounding headache and the taste of cheap tequila stuck at the back of her throat. Tamsin hadn't had any intention of spending the night, but she'd ended up passing out on the couch. It was comfier than the bench seat of her truck, but not by much.

"Bo's up." Kenzi looked up from her cereal as she heard the floorboards overhead creaking. "I nominate you as the one who checks she isn't still high on magic pixie dust!"  
"Eating." Tamsin grumbled. Kenzi had made her a bowl of cereal as a peace offering for waking her up so early when she was hungover; she'd thrown in a couple of aspirin too, which had helped convince Tamsin not to kill her. She made no effort to move as they heard a crash that sounded suspiciously like Bo's bedside lamp smashing against the floor.

"You know she's going to flip if you leave her tied up and that stuff is out of her system." Kenzi pointed out, though she made no attempt to go and free the succubus herself.  
"Like I care?" Tamsin deadpanned. She was in no hurry to go and check on the younger fae; she knew she was going to get the blame for everything anyway. Eventually she finished up her cereal and put the bowl aside. She pulled on her jeans, which she'd discarded sometimes during the night. She'd ripped her shirt making a gag for the succubus the night before, so she'd tossed what was left of it and was left with only her tank top covering her top half.

She headed upstairs to go and see if Bo was ready to be untied. She was struggling against her bindings as Tamsin walked in to her room and her chest was heaving from the exhaustion. She slunk over to the bed, enjoying the look of indignation on the other woman's face. After taking a moment to gloat she pulled out her gag. "Tamsin! Get me the hell out of these things!" She pulled on the manacles and they rattled against the wooden bed post.  
"No can do. I need to figure out if you're still dangerous." Tamsin chuckled and took a seat on the edge of the bed.  
"You'll see just how _dangerous _I can be if you don't untie me!" Bo growled at the blonde as she just sat there watching her. "Now damn it!"

"Ask nicely and I'll think about it."  
"Tamsin!" Her name came out of the succubus' mouth as a deep growl and she'd be lying if she said it didn't go right through her. She moved so that she was straddling Bo's hips and she didn't miss the way the other woman shifted beneath her. Her pupils were still pretty wide and Tamsin could see her heart racing in her chest.  
"One of the até gave you ecstasy last night. I had to knock you out and tie you down to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. I need to know it's out of your system before I let you go."  
"Oh, trust me bitch, I am definitely not feeling the love right now!"  
"Let's see, shall we?" The blonde's eyes were alive with mischief as she slowly unzipped Bo's leather pants. She slipped her hand inside and ran it down between her legs.

"What are you doing?" Bo tried to make her voice sound angry, but her words came out choked. She felt her hunger building as Tamsin rubbed her hand over her centre. The blonde dipped her head as if to kiss her and felt Bo straining in to her touch as her lips parted hungrily. Their mouths were almost touching when the Valkyrie pulled back with a triumphant grin.  
"Hmm, looks to me like you want it."  
"Don't flatter yourself! I'm tired and I'm hungry, anyone's hand down there would get the same result!" Bo barked at her, her anger and frustration were quickly mounting. She wasn't sure whether she wanted the other woman to untie her so that she could punch her or fuck her. She hoped it was just something to do with the fae ecstasy and that desire to jump Tamsin would quickly pass.

"Wrong answer succubitch." Tamsin's smirk grew as she put Bo's gag back in to place. She leant in to steal a quick kiss while the succubus was unable to feed from her. She climbed off the bed and tossed a wave over her shoulder, leaving a furious Bo still chained to her bed. Tamsin was still laughing to herself as she skipped down the rickety old stairs. She tossed Kenzi the keys to the manacles on her way out and shot her a wink. "She's all yours shortstop!"

"I'll kill her! I swear to god I'll kill her!" Bo fumed as she stamped around the kitchen looking for some aspirin for her raging headache. Kenzi had eventually ventured upstairs to let her out after giving Tamsin a sizeable head start. The blonde was just lucky Bo couldn't see straight enough to drive, or else she would have gone after her regardless.

"Sorry Bo-Bo, but that's what happens when you go off for wild nights out with dark fae and don't tell anybody." Kenzi pointed out with little sympathy for her best friend. "If you wanted to get your groove on then you should have picked a better playmate!"  
"I already told you I didn't plan it! Last night just sort of happened…it was actually fun until we started fighting; and then there was the ecstasy…"

"About that. Are you sure you're feeling ok? No sudden urges to suck on my sweet sweet chi?"  
"No more than usual Kenz." Bo rolled her eyes at the younger girl. Most of her hunger had subsided after Tamsin's little stunt upstairs, though she could still do with a good feed to get rid of her hangover. "The only uncontrollable urge I currently have is to murder a certain Valkyrie! After I sleep off this hangover..."  
"Forget sleep! What you need my friend is a little hair of the dog! Liquid lunch at the Dal! We can have some cocktails, maybe a little bit of tequila-"  
"Oh god no." Bo charged passed the human girl to run to the bathroom. The thought of tequila was enough to turn her stomach.

Over at the Dal, Tamsin had already started drinking again after meeting Dyson for lunch. She was giving her partner an education in how to play pool as she wiped the table with him. "You missed Bo's dawning yesterday." He tried to make conversation and inevitably brought up his ex. Tamsin though it was pathetic that he couldn't seem to go a day without mentioning Bo; her own mixed feelings for the succubus didn't help her mood much.  
"Yeah, well, I had better things to do than hang around with the sunshine gang and cheer on Team Bo." She snarled as she sunk the eight ball, winning their match while most of Dyson's balls were still sitting on the table. "Rack 'em up partner. I'll get the next round in." She finished what was left in her tankard before heading over to the bar to order two more beers.

She was busy waiting for the drinks and failed to notice Bo coming up behind her. She caught a powerful right hook across the cheek and stumbled backwards, almost ending up sitting in the lap of a woodland sprite enjoying a pint of bitter. She tasted blood in her mouth as she got back to her feet and wiped her lips with the back of her shirt sleeve. "No fighting in the bar! Take it outside!" Trick chastised his granddaughter and shot a glare Tamsin's way in case she got any ideas about fighting back. The blonde held up her hands in mock surrender.  
"Afternoon Bo, something on your mind?"

"You ever tie me up and leave me again and I _will_ kill you!" Bo snapped at her, making sure she got the message before she stalked off to join Kenzi at their table. Tamsin was smirking to herself as she picked up her beer and took a large swig of it. She caught Trick staring at her, obviously perturbed by what he'd just heard.  
"What can I say? She forgot the safe word." The Valkyrie shot him a devilish wink as she picked up Dyson's beer and headed back over to the pool table.

"What was that about?" The wolf grunted at her. His eyes were still on Bo after they'd followed her over to her table. The succubus glared back at both of them before turning her attention back to Kenzi.  
"Hell if I know." Tamsin shrugged, feigning ignorance as she lined up her shot. "Maybe it's her time of the month or something?" She managed to dodge anymore questions from Dyson for the rest of their game. Just as she was sinking the black ball, beating the wolf for a second time, Bo and her pet human came walking over to the table.

"What up homeys? Up for a little two on two action?" Kenzi asked as she hopped up on to the pool table, letting her little legs dangle over the side. Bo looked like she wanted to be anywhere else, but Kenzi had talked her in to playing nice after she'd pointed out that Tamsin had stayed until the morning to check on her. She might have been a bitch about it, but at least she had stayed.

"Sure, how about the losing team buys for the rest of the afternoon?" Tamsin suggested, trying to make things a little interesting.  
"How can you even face alcohol right now?" Bo pulled a face at the blonde. Kenzi had managed to drag her along to the Dal, but she was sticking to water. Her head was still pounding and her brain felt like it was going to fall out of her mouth if she moved too quickly.  
"Suck it up Succubitch." Tamsin shoved a cue in front of her with an amused smile. "You can break."  
"I'd love to break something of yours." Bo snarled as she snatched the cue from the other woman.

"Ladies, play nice. I don't want to have to get my cuffs out." Dyson teased just as Bo was lining up to break. She did her best not to look over at Tamsin as she felt her cheeks warming from the fuzzy memory of the blonde pinning her arms behind her back and slapping the cuffs on her.  
"I seem to have misplaced mine." Tamsin announced cheerily just as the succubus took her shot; the ball went wide and almost jumped off the table. Bo supposed that explained the mystery of the police issue handcuffs that she'd found on the floor by her bed.

"How careless of you." She glowered at the blonde as she handed the cue over to Kenzi. Dyson stepped up to break and did a much better job of it than Bo had. The succubus sipped at her water as she waited to take her next shot. Dyson potted a couple of balls, but Kenzi matched his effort, keeping their teams level. The young Russian was the epitome of a professional hustler, which helped make up for the fact that Bo could barely stand up straight. Her skin was burning up and she felt like she was coming down hard from the drugs. She'd never even taken human ecstasy before, for obvious reasons, and she had no idea what aftereffect the fae version would have on her. The only person she could really go to for advice was Tamsin, but she wasn't about to swallow her pride and ask her.

Her eyes narrowed on the blonde as she walked in front of her to take her turn. She bent over the table, eyeing up her shot and giving Bo a perfect view of her ass. She seemed to deliberately linger over the table before looking back over her shoulder. She caught Bo staring at her and broke out in a smirk. "Be right back." Bo excused herself and slipped away from the table to go to the bathroom. Her stomach was churning and she felt like she was going to be sick; the faint taste of cherry on her lips wasn't helping in the slightest.

She slumped against one of the sinks, holding on to the basin to keep herself upright as she focused on taking deep sobering breaths. She felt like she was going to pass out. "You're not looking so hot there babe." Tamsin slunk in behind her. She closed the wooden door over and locked it. The resounding click echoed in the empty bathroom.  
"Way to make a girl feel special Tam-Tam." Bo snapped back. She let out a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes, trying to fight the wave of nausea that was sweeping over her. "It's your fault I feel like this."

"Oh, poor baby fae can't hold her liquor." Tamsin mused in a mocking sing song voice. She moved closer and pulled Bo's hair back for her as she used her free hand to rub soothing circles against the small of her back. Her caring actions were a complete contrast to her teasing. Despite knowing better, Bo felt herself arching back in to the other woman's touch.  
"Actually I think it's more to do with the drugs."  
"Hmm, I'm sure a snack will fix you right up."

"Screw you." Bo barked at her, unwilling to admit she needed anything from the other woman.  
"You'll have to buy me a drink first." She heard an answering chuckle in her ear as Tamsin pressed herself right up against her back. Bo had to bite back the growl that was building in her throat. She'd fed plenty the night before, yet she felt absolutely starved. Her stomach was twisting and turning with hunger.

"Classy girl." Bo turned to face the Valkyrie. She kept her back against the basin to steady herself as she looked up at the blonde. "Now are you going to help me or not?" She dropped her voice to an alluring purr as she ran a hand across the other woman's arm. The sleeves of her shirt had been rolled up, giving Bo direct access to her skin as she tried to use her powers on her.  
"Throw in a 'please' and I'll think about it." Tamsin smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "And don't think your two bit tricks will work on me."

"Fine, will you _please_ help me feed, so that I can fix what _you've_ done to me!"  
"Ever the charmer." Tamsin rolled her eyes, but she still moved in to kiss her. Her lips were soft and warm and they still tasted like cherry. Bo was so distracted by Tamsin's mouth that she almost forgot to feed from her. "Any time babe." The blonde drawled sarcastically, trying to remind the succubus she had better things to be doing with her time. Remembering why she was kissing the other fae in the first place, Bo pulled back slightly and parted her lips to feed on her intoxicating chi.

She carried on long after her hunger had been satisfied and Tamsin had to resort to yanking Bo's hair to get her to pull away. "Jesus, I said a snack not a four course meal!" She glared at the younger fae as she leant against the sink, trying to clear the ringing in her ears. Bo, on the other hand, felt perfectly fine after feeding, all signs of her hangover having disappeared. Her body was practically humming with the stolen chi.  
"Sorry…you just taste better every time." She sighed out loud as she touched her fingers to her lips.  
"Noted, and your welcome by the way." The blonde huffed at her before unlocking the bathroom door. Bo waited a beat to follow her out.

When she got back to the pool table she found another blonde altogether waiting for her. "Hi sweetie." Lauren greeted her with a kiss.  
"Hey." Bo greeted her in a shaky tone as she slipped her arms around the doctor's waist. She was reluctant to kiss Lauren back, fearing her girlfriend would taste the Valkyrie on her lips. She felt Dyson's eyes on her, watching and judging her interaction with Lauren; Tamsin however hadn't even given the couple a second look. She was busy taking Kenzi on at pool.  
"Where did you go last night? You left without saying goodbye. Kenzi said you went for a walk?" Lauren quizzed her as Dyson left to get the drinks. Kenzi had apparently kicked his ass during their doubles game when Bo and Tamsin had been preoccupied in the toilets.

"I did." It wasn't a total lie. Bo had left the Dal with every intention of walking to clear her head. She just left out the parts where she ran in to Tamsin and went out and got wasted with her. The blonde finally looked up to watch Bo lie her way out of Lauren's questions. "My dawning took a lot out of me. I just needed some space. I'll make it up to you tonight."  
"Sounds promising." Lauren grinned at her.

Tamsin watched the happy couple out of the corner of her eye for the rest of the afternoon, until Lauren whispered something in to Bo's ear. After a giggle the succubus announced they were calling it a night. Tamsin caught hold of Bo's arm as Lauren went off to fetch her coat. "Lying to the girlfriend? Not a good sign." She teased with a cruel smirk. Bo pulled her arm away with a snarl.  
"You won't tell Lauren about our little outing if you know what's good for you."  
"Really? And why would I cover for you?" Tamsin questioned. She was intrigued as to why Bo had lied in the first place.  
"Because, up until I got drugged, last night was actually fun." She glanced over her shoulder to see where Lauren was before adding, "We should do it again sometime."


	4. Chapter 4

"I've been waiting for this all day." Bo grinned as she pulled her top up over her head. She tossed it aside and climbed on to the bed, straddling the blonde who was lying on her back. "I've missed you." She sighed against Lauren's lips before she kissed her. Her girlfriend smiled warmly up at her as she wrapped her arms around the back of her neck.  
"I've missed you too. It feels like we haven't had much time for each other lately; between my work and your dawning-" She trailed off as Bo's lips attacked her neck with a trail of soft teasing kisses. Sometimes it felt like her brain was going a mile a minute and the only thing that could slow it down was Bo's skilful touch.

The succubus carried on kissing the doctor as she unbuttoned her shirt and then relieved her of it all together. She dropped her mouth to Lauren's stomach as she set to work on the buttons of her jeans. Lauren giggled as Bo's tongue darted out, tasting her skin. They'd stayed in the Dal for the rest of the afternoon before going back to Lauren's place. The succubus had been dying to get her hands on the blonde all night and now that they were finally alone she couldn't help herself.

She tossed Lauren's jeans aside before dipping her head to kiss the soft skin of her milky thighs. Lauren shuddered as Bo grew closer to the spot she wanted her to be at. As excited as the blonde was, it was nothing compared to what Bo was feeling. Her hunger had been steadily growing over the course of the afternoon and it was becoming almost painful as Lauren moaned beneath her. She moved back up the bed to feed from her girlfriend, greedily claiming her lips.

Her hunger felt like a bottomless pit. No matter how much she took from the human, it didn't seem to make a difference. "Bo…" Lauren gasped. She tried to pull her head away, but the succubus wouldn't let up. She knew she had to act fast; unlike the fae, humans had a very limited life force. Bo could easily kill her if she didn't get her to stop. Her hand went to the side of her, reaching out for the syringe she left out on the bedside cabinet in case of emergencies. Picking it up, she slammed it in to the back of Bo's neck and pressed down on the plunger. The syringe had enough sedative in it to knock out a large elephant; or a small fae.

Bo lost her focus as the syringe went in and she broke off feeding from the human. Once the sedative kicked in her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped down against the blonde. Lauren scrambled out of the bed and looked for something to restrain the succubus in case she woke up still hungry. She had no idea what was going on with her girlfriend. She'd never had to worry about Bo taking too much from her before. She'd seemed off all afternoon.

Lauren found a couple of belts in her closet and she used them to bind Bo's hands and feet. The succubus was strung up like a Christmas turkey, lying face down on Lauren's bed. Once she was certain she was safe, she pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and dialled the only person she could think of that would know what was going on with Bo.

"What up Doc?" Kenzi chirped down her phone after seeing Lauren's name flashing up on the screen. She was still at the Dal with Tamsin and Hale. Dyson had gone all surly after Bo and Lauren had left and he'd taken off not long after them. Tamsin had hung around afterwards and Hale had managed to take a couple of hours out of his schedule to have a few drinks with them. She listened to the doctor ramble on about Bo while Tamsin watched her out of the corner of her eye. "Shit! We'll be right over!" She hung up and slammed what was left of her drink back before grabbing hold of Tamsin's arm.

"What the hell?" Tamsin growled as the tiny human dragged her off her barstool. She hadn't even managed to finish her drink. She was already tipsy as Kenzi dragged her out of the bar and she almost stumbled over her own feet in the parking lot.  
"Bo's in trouble! She went nuts and tried to suck Lauren dry! She knocked her out but-"  
"Get in." Tamsin fished out the keys to her truck, seeming to sober up a bit as she snapped at the human and climbed behind the wheel.

It didn't take them long to drive over to Lauren's place. Bo was still unconscious as Lauren went downstairs to answer the door to them. She scowled a little at the sight of Tamsin standing next to Kenzi, but she didn't say anything as she stepped aside to let them both in. "Bo's still out. I think something's wrong with her. We were…we were in bed and she tried to feed from me, but she was taking too much. I've never seen her so…aggressive." Lauren dropped her gaze as she felt Tamsin's eyes on her.

"Must have been the drugs." Kenzi shrugged before Tamsin could stop her. The Valkyrie rolled her eyes as Bo's human dropped her right in it.  
"What drugs?" Lauren snapped.  
"The ecstasy…which Bo didn't tell you about." Kenzi quickly realised her mistake, but there was nothing she could do to correct it. The cat was well and truly out of the bag.  
"Where did Bo get ecstasy from and why the hell would she take a drug that alters her hormones?" Lauren demanded. She turned her attention to Tamsin for answers, correctly guessing that the other blonde had somehow been involved.

"Long story short, we went to a fae club and Bo took the stuff by accident. I thought it was out of her system this morning." Tamsin had her arms crossed defensively over her chest as she explained herself to the doctor.  
"A club? A dark fae club?" Lauren's eyes narrowed on her as she took in her story.  
"Yes. As I recall, Bo is the _unaligned _Succubus."

Lauren chose to ignore the Valkyrie altogether as she turned back to Kenzi. "I'll draw some blood and take it to the lab tonight to run some tests. It'll be best if you get Bo home and secure her for the night."  
"Sure, leave the heavy lifting to us Princess." Tamsin rolled her eyes at her. She pushed past the doctor and headed upstairs to fetch Bo. The Succubus was still out cold as she scooped the other woman up. She carried her down the stairs and laid her down on the couch so Lauren could draw some blood. Bo started to stir as the needle went in to her arm, but she didn't wake up.

"We should hurry. I don't want a hungry Succubus waking up and trying to suck my face off while I'm driving." Tamsin tossed Bo back over her shoulder once Lauren was done. The doctor hesitated. She wasn't so sure about leaving Bo in the Valkyrie's care.  
"She'll be ok Doc, we'll get her home, tie her up and let her ride it out." Kenzi rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. There hadn't been much love lost between the two humans, but Lauren knew that Bo was like a big sister to Kenzi. She would protect the succubus while she was vulnerable.  
"Ok." She nodded and pressed her lips to Bo's cheek before glaring at Tamsin. "Look after her."

Tamsin carried the succubus out to her truck, followed closely by Kenzi. "You drive." She grunted at the human as she tossed her keys at her. "Scratch my baby and I'll make you regret you were ever born!" She opened the passenger door and eased inside, cradling Bo against her so that the succubus would at least be comfortable. There was less chance of her waking up that way. The longer she was unconscious the better as far as Tamsin was concerned. The belts binding her hands and feet were hardly unbreakable.

Kenzi drove like her life depended on it as she headed home. She went ahead and opened the door for Tamsin so that she could carry Bo straight in and up to her room. She placed Bo down gently, so as not to disturb her, and was glad to see the manacles were still wrapped around Bo's bed post. She untied the belt from around her wrists and replaced them with the manacles. Once she'd freed her feet she undid her pants and slipped them down her legs. After that she tossed the comforter over her. She hesitated by the side of her bed, staring down at the sleeping succubus with clenched fists.

She wasn't even sure why she had let Kenzi drag her along to Lauren's in the first place. She was supposed to be digging up dirt on the succubus to arrest her, not getting sucked in to her personal life. She had mixed feelings for the other woman, which just pissed her off all the more. She wasn't supposed to have _any_ kind of feelings for her. She was just supposed to be another job. "Damn it Bo." She muttered under her breath before leaning down to brush the young fae's hair out of her face. She pressed her lips to her forehead just as Kenzi walked through the door.  
"Whoa! I didn't see nothing!" She took one look at Tamsin's face and walked back out.

"Fuck." The detective growled to herself before following after the human. "Kenzi wait!" She grabbed hold of her arm, but let it go again as the girl shrunk back in fear. She silently counted to three as she held her hands up to show she meant no harm. "Listen, about what you saw in there-"  
"I told you, I didn't see a thing." Kenzi insisted. She knew better than to goad the dark fae detective. "I'm going to call it a night, but there's booze in the fridge and the blanket from last night is still on the couch. Knock yourself out."  
"Thanks." Tamsin mumbled back.

She trudged back down the stairs and kicked her boots off, letting them clatter against the wooden floorboards. She peeled off her jacket and then removed her shirt. She'd left her gun locked in the glove compartment of her truck before she'd gone in to the dal, so she didn't need to worry about it as she dropped her jeans and kicked her legs out of them. She pulled the thick wool blanket over her as she settled down on the couch and turned the television set on low. She was too wired to sleep, so she watched some TV and helped herself to Bo's beer.

It was a few hours later when she heard a noise from upstairs. She recognised the sound of Bo's voice and figured she had finally woken up. Not wanting to risk Kenzi falling under the succubus's charms, and ending up as a late supper, she pushed the blanket off her and headed back upstairs to check on Bo. The young fae had been shouting for Lauren after waking up dazed and confused. Being in bed with the blonde doctor was the last clear memory she had; at the same time she was certain they'd been at Lauren's place.

"Tamsin?" The blonde that appeared at her bedroom door was not the one she had been expecting. Her head had been fuzzy upon waking up, but the sight of the other woman in little more than her panties and a tank top was enough to sharpen her focus. Bo's eyes hungrily washed over her as the Valkyrie stepped closer. Her hunger was back with a vengeance and it had left a deep ache in the pit of her stomach; not to mention between her legs. The other fae was a veritable feast of sexual energy and Bo wanted a lot more than just a taste. "Why is it every time I wake up shackled to my bed you're behind it?"

"What can I say? I know how to show a girl a good time." Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest and took a seat beside the restrained woman. "You don't seem too concerned about your girlfriend."  
"If I'd done anything to Lauren you wouldn't have me tied to my own bed. I'd be down in the Morag's dungeon."  
"I'm not sure how you can tell the difference in this dump…The doctor's fine by the way. I had to tell her about the drugs though. She's running some tests on your blood now."

"Fuck." Bo cursed as she let her head flop back on to her pillow. "How mad did she seem, on a scale of one to ten?"  
"Not that high actually." Tamsin had been surprised by how controlled the other blonde had seemed. Humans had a tendency to let their emotions get the better of them; something which she, as a Valkyrie, didn't need to worry about.  
"Oh god." Bo cursed. Lauren was probably saving her anger for when the succubus was conscious to appreciate it. "I don't know what happened, I just got so hungry…I couldn't stop myself."  
"Self-control, not a succubus's strong point." Tamsin pointed out, rubbing salt in the wounds. Her expression softened as she asked, "Are you still hungry?"

"Starving." Bo grumbled. She looked up at the blonde expectantly.  
"Poor baby…well, goodnight." She sprang to her feet and headed to the door.  
"Tamsin!" Bo growled out impatiently. She tugged on the shackles around her wrists, but it was useless. There was no way she was getting out of them without a key.  
"Bo." The blonde shot back with an amused smirk as she stood leaning against the doorframe.  
"I'm starving!"  
"And that has what to do with me?"

"Please." Bo closed her eyes over, hating herself for pleading with the blonde. She was not the begging type. She'd never had to beg for anything her whole life. "Please Tamsin."  
"Fine." The Valkyrie relented and walked slowly back towards the bed. She slung one leg over Bo's hips and then settled on top of her. "But you owe me succubitch, and I _will_ collect!" She warned as she dipped her head to take Bo's lips.

The succubus started feeding straight off the bat, draining the Valkyrie of her chi; there was more than enough for her to take. Tamsin let out a soft moan as Bo's hips ground up against her. She was starting to feel light headed and she had to put both hands out in front of her to support herself. "That's enough…" She growled, but made no attempt to pull away. Bo carried on feeding from her, trying to quench the aching hunger she felt deep inside. It had been years since her hunger had felt so out of control; since before she'd discovered the existence of the fae and what she really was. "Bo!" Tamsin wrenched herself away and rolled on to her back beside the struggling succubus.

"I'm still hungry…" Bo moaned petulantly. She tried turning her head to the side, but Tamsin was lying too far away for her to catch her lips again.  
"And I'm a fucking inch away from Valhalla." Tamsin grunted back. She placed an arm over her face as she took a few laboured breaths. She felt too drained to move from the bed, so she rolled over on to her side and pulled the covers over her.  
"What are you doing?" Bo demanded, not impressed with the blonde's impromptu sleepover.

"What does it look like?" She snapped over her shoulder before settling back down against the pillow. "Get some sleep gorgeous; you've got a lot of grovelling to do tomorrow. Doctor Hotpants is not happy with your ass!" She chuckled as she heard Bo curse from behind her.  
"It'd be easier to sleep if my arms weren't tied up like this!" Bo rattled the chains to get her point across.  
"Yeah, like I'll ever wake up again if I set you loose right now."  
"I could make it worth your while…" Tamsin felt the succubus turning so that her body was pressing up against her back. She shuffled forward so that Bo couldn't reach her and scoffed.  
"Nice try babe."


	5. Chapter 5

For the second morning in a row, Bo woke up chained to her bed. Unlike the previous morning though, her captor was lying in bed beside her. Tamsin was lying on her side, facing away from the succubus. She was curled up in to a ball with her back pressing against Bo's side. Her body was warm from sleep and her chest was rising and falling softly. Bo felt her hunger stirring again as she watched the blonde sleep.

She knew something was wrong with her. She had been constantly hungry for days. Despite almost draining Tamsin dry on more than one occasion, she just couldn't get her fill. She was just grateful that Tamsin had shown up to help Lauren and Kenzi deal with her the night before. Whatever she thought about the Valkyrie personally, the blonde had been a godsend in helping with her hunger. Bo had never tasted anything like her before. The sweet taste of death and despair were irresistible when combined with the blonde's lips.

"Stop watching me." Tamsin grumbled without actually opening her eyes or showing any other sign she was awake. Bo almost jumped out of her skin, though she quickly recovered.  
"I wasn't." She snapped defensively. Her protests were met by an answering chuckle as Tamsin finally opened her eyes and rolled over to face her. She stretched languidly, like a cat lying in the sun.  
"I've been a warrior my whole life and I've been alive for a very long time; I know when someone's watching me."  
"Good for you. Now are you going to untie me or not?" Bo sneered at the other woman. It was easy to like her when she was sleeping, but it was a different story when she conscious.

"Not." Tamsin replied flippantly as she sat up.  
"Very funny." Bo wasn't laughing as she pulled against the shackles. "Get these thing off of me!"  
"No." Tamsin wasn't the least bit intimidated by the succubus's little temper tantrum. "You're not getting out until the Doc says so."  
"Tamsin! Don't be ridiculous! I feel fine!"  
"Yeah, yeah, like you felt fine yesterday." The blonde rolled her eyes as she slipped out of bed and tied her hair back. She didn't miss the way the succubus ran her eyes over her bare legs. "Sorry babe, I'm a police detective, it's my duty to protect the public. So you stay locked up until your girlfriend tells me otherwise."

"Tamsin! I'm telling you, I feel fine!" Bo growled out. She was quickly losing her patience as she realised the Valkyrie wasn't just screwing around with her. She had no intention of letting Bo out of the chains.  
"Heard that tune yesterday sweetie, try singing a new one." Tamsin winked before walking out of the room. The succubus was still screaming after her as she walked in to what passed for a living room in the run down shack.

Tamsin picked up her jeans from the floor by the couch and pulled them on just as Kenzi was walking in. "Bo's pissed."  
"Sucks to be her." Tamsin shrugged. "Got any scotch?"  
"Yeah, in the cabinet over there. Want any cereal to wash it down with?" Kenzi offered as she watched the blonde drink the cheap whisky straight from the bottle.  
"I'm good. I need to check in with Lauren, probably Dyson too. Do _not_ let Bo out!" She finished off half of the bottle before setting it down on the counter.  
"Jeez, what's with the liquid breakfast?" Kenzi pulled a face at the older woman. The little Russian could party with the best of them, but even she drew the line at whisky at eight in the morning.

"Takes the edge off." Tamsin grumbled with a shrug as she pulled her leather jacket on.  
"Off what?" Kenzi probed and the blonde rolled her eyes at her. Humans were so damn insufferable, always poking their noses where they didn't belong. She answered her anyway, hoping to put her off asking any more questions.  
"Dying."

Tamsin climbed in to her truck and headed straight over to see Lauren. She held her breath once she got there; she hated the sterile hospital like smell of the lab. A few of the light fae scientists gave her discerning looks as she made her way over to Lauren. She had her eyes glued to a microscope and was probably staring at Bo's blood. "Any clues yet Doc?" The human jumped at the sound of Tamsin behind her and she quickly turned to face her.

"Tamsin. I was just about to call. I ran Bo's blood last night. It seems the toxin is still in her system. I don't know much about fae drugs, but it looks like Bo's system is reacting badly to it. I think it's influencing her hormones and that's what's making her so hungry."  
"So what do we do to stop it?" Tamsin hopped up on to the workbench and idly picked up a beaker of liquid. Lauren snatched it from her and sat the beaker back down on the bench.  
"There's nothing we can do. Bo just needs to ride it out."  
"Great, shall I send her your way for lunch?" The Valkyrie asked dryly. Lauren refused to bite.

"We need to keep Bo restrained until this thing has blown over. We'll just have to keep her hunger at bay-"  
"You're saying 'we', but all I'm hearing is Valkyrie's on the menu." Tamsin grumbled. "Since I'm guessing you don't want Dyson offering her breakfast in bed?"  
"No." Lauren agreed. She didn't flinch as Tamsin tried to stare her down. "Bo and I have an agreement that she won't feed from Dyson. She should be fine in a few days, but until then you'll need to keep her satisfied." She instantly regretted her choice of words as a smug smirk spread over Tamsin's lips.  
"It's a dirty job, but someone's got to do it." She winked at the doctor before hopping down off the bench. "I best be heading back, Bo's already missed breakfast; Bitch gets cranky when she skips meals." 

* * *

"Kenzi!" Bo was beginning to go hoarse from shouting. She'd been calling out to the younger girl ever since she'd heard Tamsin's truck start up outside. Kenzi finally appeared at her doorway, pouting.  
"Sorry Bo-Bo, I'm not s'posed to come in here."  
"Kenzi, please, get me out of these! Tamsin doesn't know what she's saying! I'm fine!" She pulled against her bindings, but the manacles wouldn't budge.  
"Sorry sweetie, but I can't. Detective Scary-pants made me swear I wouldn't." Kenzi apologised as she took a seat on the end of Bo's bed.  
"Traitor." Bo grumbled back in frustration.

"Cut her some slack, I can be scary when I want to be." Tamsin waltzed right in to Bo's room after letting herself in to the house. She'd gone to the precinct after checking in with Lauren and had put in for a few days of leave. Keeping the succubus under control would be a full time job and Tamsin couldn't expect to just leave her tied up all day while she ran around playing detective with the wolf. She unclipped her gun and holster from her belt and placed them down on the dresser before leaning against it with her arms folded.

"Ok succubus, here's the deal. Doc says the drugs are still in your system and they're messing with your happy hormones. So until you're clean, you stay chained up-" She was cut off as Bo started protesting. Even Kenzi started piping up, until Tamsin shot them both down. "Enough! If you'd let me finish I was going to say that you still have options. You can be an ass and stay tied to your bed, or you can play at being a grown up and take option two."

"What's option two?" Bo grumbled. She was reluctant to make any kind of deal with the blonde, but for once in her life she was sick of being in bed.  
"Me." Tamsin dangled her cuffs out in front of her.  
"You're kidding, right?" Bo gaped at her in disbelief, but Tamsin kept a perfectly straight face. She wasn't joking around.  
"Why can't I just promise you I won't leave the house?"  
"Because I don't trust you." Tamsin snorted in response. "You get hungry enough and you'll make a break for it. My way is safer."  
"Not for me." Bo muttered under her breath, but to Tamsin she said, "Ok, fine. We'll do it your way."

It took Tamsin less than a couple of hours to regret her decision. Being tethered to Bo was like babysitting an infant. If she didn't need to pee then she was thirsty or complaining about being bored. Tamsin was glad she'd left her gun upstairs as she sat squashed on the couch between Bo and Kenzi, watching some kind of ridiculous safari show; centuries of living and she was just about ready to blow her own brains out after thirty minutes of watching Kenzi's stupid show. She'd knocked back a couple of beers, but she couldn't get too buzzed with Bo in her custody.

She was almost relieved when the front door went. That was, until Lauren walked in. Her expression was solemn as she looked between Bo and Tamsin and the cuffs binding them. She took a seat next to Bo as Kenzi announced she was going to the Dal, making herself scarce; sadly Tamsin didn't have that luxury. "I need another sample of your blood. I'll keep drawing it daily until we know for sure that the ecstasy is out of your system."

"Lauren, about last night-"  
"It's fine. You weren't yourself." The doctor insisted, ignoring the snort of laughter from Tamsin. The succubus had been entirely herself when she had tried to drain the human dry; _that_ was her true nature. Bo could carry on deluding herself with her siding with the humans nonsense, but sooner or later she was going to figure out the natural order of things. Humans were food, maybe pets at best.

Tamsin sat with her back to the other two women as they had their little gushy heart to heart moment. Bo had a tendency to talk with her hands, which meant she kept pulling on the cuffs. Tamsin was just about at her limit when they started to kiss. She heard Lauren moan and then Bo tugged violently on the cuffs as her hand shot forward. "Alright love bird, time out…Shit!" She turned to find Bo with her hands wrapped around the other blonde's throat as she fed from her. Working with what she had, she wrapped the arm that was cuffed around Bo's throat and pulled back, forcing her to break away from Lauren.

The human doctor scrambled off the couch, rubbing at her own throat as Bo's clawed at Tamsin's arm, trying to get her to release her choke hold. Her eyes were still pulsating a fierce blue colour and they were fixed solely on Lauren. "Go!" Tamsin growled at her. She knew there'd be no way to calm the succubus down with the tasty human still hanging around. She was struggling to hold her back as it was. Lauren's brain finally kicked in to gear and she grabbed the blood samples she'd collected before rushing out of the door.

Bo started to relax against Tamsin, though her breaths were still coming out hard and fast as she struggled to regain control. "I'm good." She eventually gasped out and Tamsin dropped her arm altogether. They sat on the couch for another few minutes, Bo sitting with her back pressed up against the blonde and Tamsin with her legs down either side of the succubus. She felt Bo shift uncomfortably between her legs. "I'm tired, I think I should just go back on up to bed." She tried to stand but Tamsin refused to budge and Bo ended up dropping back down on to the couch.  
"You're hungry." It wasn't a question.

"I don't want to feed, not from you." Bo clenched her jaw as Tamsin cupped her cheek, bringing their heads in closer.  
"Aw, babe, I'm crushed." She drawled sarcastically at the younger woman before crushing their lips together. Bo started feeding instinctively. She couldn't help herself. Lauren had wet her appetite and Tamsin was just too irresistible. "You're eating from a set menu until Lauren says otherwise. Now, you still want to go to bed?" There was something almost predatory about the way the blonde was looking at her. Bo swallowed hard before nodding.

They made their way upstairs and Tamsin remained pressed at Bo's back the whole time, sticking to her like a second shadow. When they reached her bed, Bo turned to the blonde and held up her bound wrist expectantly. She caught the heady look on the older woman's face, along with her dilated pupils and her glowing aura. A slow smile spread over her lips as she realised the Valkyrie was a little caught up in the afterglow of being fed on. She decided to press it to her advantage. She pressed the length of her body up against Tamsin and put a hand to her chest as she batted her eyelashes at her. "You know, those little tasters are all well and good, but you're missing out on the main course."

"I'll bet." She could sense the blonde getting more worked up by the second. She was playing right in to Bo's hands as she put her own hands on the succubus's hips. Tamsin moved in to kiss her, but Bo pulled back at the last second, shooting her the same cruel smirk that the Valkyrie was such a master of.  
"Like I said, I'm tired. She held up her arm again for Tamsin to take off her restraints.

"Nicely played succubitch." The blonde caught her off guard as she ignored it and undid her own cuff instead. She shoved Bo roughly back against her bed and attached the shackles to her wrist with the cuffs still on. She snapped the loose one around the chain of the manacles. "Nothing wrong with a little extra protection, right babe?" She winked at the glowering succubus. "Now if you're good, I _might _just let you out tomorrow." She flipped the light switch and disappeared downstairs. Kenzi was still out, so she helped herself to what was left of the whisky.

She'd only been playing babysitter for the succubus for one day and she was already exhausted. She'd been in battles that had been less stressful. War was easy. It was glorious and honourable; it was people that the Valkyrie found hard. She'd spent centuries working mostly alone as a bounty hunter and she'd had very little time for other people. The older she'd grown the more antisocial she'd become. The Valkyrie was nearing the end of her lifetime; she was under no illusions about that. The Morag had hired her for what could very possibly be her last mission; Bo Dennis.

She'd been put on the Ash's little play nice squad to keep an eye on the succubus whilst investigating the attack on the dark-fae who had been left in a coma. She was under orders to turn Bo in for the slightest infraction that the Morag could have her killed for. If she knew that the succubus was practically rabid and Tamsin had done nothing to work the situation in her favour she would probably end up throwing the Valkyrie in to her dungeon too. It would be easy for Tamsin to let Bo kill the doctor, or to let her lose out in to the world to drain some hapless victim dry; but for all of her many faults, the older fae was a woman of integrity. She was a warrior, bound by honour and duty. She would only turn Bo over if she could prove she had broken their laws. The unaligned succubus skated on pretty thin ice some times, but so far Tamsin hadn't caught her on anything.

"Yo, Tam-Tam! Drinking in the dark on your own? Never a good sign my friend." Kenzi teased as she switched on the lights by the front door. The Valkyrie blinked at the sudden harsh lights, but said nothing back to her. "Anyway, how's Bo? She doing ok?"  
"She's fine." Tamsin answered without tearing her attention away from the bottle in her hand. The human girl dropped down beside her with a bottle of wine, intending to keep her company while she drank. The gesture softened her mood a little and she added, "I think the stuff might be leaving her system. She didn't seem as hungry tonight."  
"Wow, so you fed her while Lauren was here? Man, I bet that went down well!"

"You don't like her do you?" Tamsin changed the subject as she scrutinised the young girl. She had picked up on the tension between the two humans in Bo's life, though most of the animosity seemed to come from Kenzi.  
"Lauren's alright, we've had our issues in the past." Kenzi shrugged as she filled her wine glass right up.

"So what, she's swell and all, but you're Team Dyson?" Tamsin chuckled as she hit the nail on the head and Kenzi started to get defensive.  
"Dyson's a good guy."  
"He is." The Valkyrie nodded in agreement. She had to admit her new partner was pretty decent. He made her assignment almost tolerable.

"Can I ask you a question?" The human turned the tables on her and she shrugged in response. She could ask, but she wouldn't necessarily get an answer. "What did you mean earlier, when you said drinking keeps the edge off? Are you…are you dying Tamsin?" The Valkyrie's lips curled in to a smile as they wrapped around the whisky bottle. She finished what was left before humouring the human child with an answer.  
"We're all dying babe; some just sooner than others."


	6. Chapter 6

"How are things going with your new housemate?" Lauren asked as she drew a vial of blood from her girlfriend. She'd been testing Bo's blood for three days and Tamsin had been living with her to babysit the succubus. She'd kept her cuffed to her for the first two days, but Bo's hunger had been subsiding and Tamsin had finally let her off her leash to go to Lauren's lab on her own.  
"Oh it's just peachy; everybody should live with an alcoholic Valkyrie who has anger issues… She's driving me nuts! Bo sighed as she rolled her sleeve back down. "She tastes amazing and everything, but I can't wait till I can kick her out; and I can't wait to get some alone time with you." She moved to wrap her arms around Lauren's waist, but the doctor pulled away from her.

She ducked her head as she nervously pushed her hair back behind her ear. "Have you and Tamsin…" She trailed off, unable to finish her question. She wanted to know exactly what was going on with her girlfriend and the Valkyrie, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to ask.  
"Have we what?" Bo wasn't exactly making it easy for her. She was staring blankly at the blonde as though she didn't know what she was trying to ask.  
"Have you slept with her?"

"No! Of course not!" Bo laughed at the ridiculousness of the question. Sure, Tamsin tasted unlike anything she had ever savoured before, and Bo would be lying if she said she'd never considered taking more than just a taste; but the way Lauren was asking her, the jealousy written all across her face, it was like she was accusing her of cheating or something; of having actual feelings for the other woman. "Tamsin is a pain in the ass, there's nothing going on there-"  
"She told me about the kiss." Lauren stopped her in her tracks and Bo had to scramble to think of which kiss she was talking about. She was guessing it wasn't something recent.

"Wait; is this about the thing with the Kitsune? I needed the extra strength to-"  
"She said you didn't feed." Lauren's words hit her like a physical blow as she realised exactly what kiss Tamsin had told her about. She felt her lips go dry as she remembered the Valkyrie running up to kiss her after her dual against Whitman.  
"Oh, that time. Well that was Tamsin's fault…" Bo hadn't exactly pushed her away, but she hadn't started anything either. She and Tamsin hadn't really spoken about it since, but obviously the Valkyrie had gone telling tales to Lauren.  
"That time? Just how many times have you kissed her?" Lauren's tone was dry and the question was clearly rhetorical. Bo had been feeding on the other fae for almost a week; she couldn't exactly put a number to it.

The doctor let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back. "Bo, I don't want to fight you on this. Can we just agree that when this is over, when your system is finally clean, that you won't feed on Tamsin? Can you please just add her to the list with Dyson?" It was a reasonable enough request, but the way the doctor had worded it left Bo seeing red.  
"The list? I didn't realise we'd started a list." It wasn't even about Tamsin, or at least that was what the succubus was telling herself as she rounded on her girlfriend. "Dyson is a given, but since when do you get to tell me who I can and can't feed from?"

"Since I'm supposed to be your girlfriend!" Lauren argued back; it wasn't just about Tamsin. It was about the fact that her girlfriend needed to turn to other people to feed. "It's not exactly unreasonable for me to ask you not to sleep with somebody else! Normal couples don't _need_ to have a list in the first place!"  
"We're not a normal couple." They had been skirting around the elephant in the room for long enough. They had tried to be mature about dealing with Bo's need to feed from other people, but Lauren was having a hard time coping with her lover seeing other people; even if the sex was purely about feeding.

"No, we're not." She nodded in agreement. Her face was full of sorrow and grief as she came to the conclusion that she had been trying to avoid for weeks. She'd seen all the evidence first hand for herself, but she'd still been trying to deny it. "I'm never going to be enough for you Bo…and it hurts."  
"Lauren…" The succubus moved in closer, trying to make things right, but Lauren took a step back and shook her head.

"I can't do this Bo. I'm sorry, but with everything that's been going on…I just…I think we should take some time."  
"Are you breaking up with me?" Bo couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Look, I'll stay away from Tamsin, I'll kick her out tonight, I feel fine now! Please, Lauren, just-"  
"This isn't about Tamsin. It's about us. I'm sorry Bo, I just need some time."

Bo was reeling as she stormed out of Lauren's lab, staring down lowly scientists who dared even glance at her and pushing them out of her way. By the time she arrived home she was still fuming. She slammed the front door shut and its hinges rattled from the force. The second she walked up the hall she found Kenzi and Tamsin sharing the couch and shouting at the TV. They were playing on the Xbox and both women were losing their tempers over some stupid war game. Tamsin looked close to crushing her handset as she pounded buttons and cursed in a language that Bo had never heard before.

She glared at the blonde. The Valkyrie was hardly the sole cause of all her problems, but she was responsible for enough. Walking over to the corner of the lounge, she pulled the plug for the television set out of the wall and tossed it aside as the others protested loudly. "What the hell Bo! I was winning!" Kenzi shouted at her like a kid throwing a tantrum in the supermarket.  
"You wish." Tamsin snorted at she tossed the controller aside, unfazed by the succubus's sudden interruption. Unlike the human, she could detect the aura of rage surrounding Bo. She waited patiently, expecting to bear the brunt of it.  
"I totally was! I was kicking some sweet fae ass!"  
"Babe, my ass_ is_ sweet, but you were definitely not kicking-"  
"Enough!" Bo roared as the other two women started bickering. Her eyes were smouldering with rage as she kept them pinned on Tamsin. Her pupils were starting to lose their normal colour as specks of electric blue started seeping in to them. Tamsin couldn't quite tell if Bo was mad at her or turned on; or both.

She smirked up at the younger fae as she stretched back against the couch, she was wearing a tank top and her boxing shorts and Bo's eyes didn't know where to look as they roamed the blonde's body. She licked her lips before shaking her head. Closing her eyes, she counted to five before opening them again, trying to keep some semblance of control. Her anger was morphing in to desire and hunger and she felt herself slipping. She'd managed to get a handle on her hunger after being dosed with the fae ecstasy, but she still found her hunger spiking occasionally; particularly when the Valkyrie was around and wearing so little. "My blood's almost clear. I want you out tomorrow, this is the last night you're staying."  
"Fine by me." Tamsin shrugged at her indifferently. It wasn't like sleeping on Bo's couch was any more luxurious than staying in her truck. "Does this mean you and Doctor-"

"Save it." Bo growled at her and sulked off. She headed straight for the freezer and took out a carton of ice cream. "Damn coconut." She grumbled in distaste, but she still took it anyway and disappeared up to her room.  
"That's never a good sign." Kenzi commented as she watched her friend go. "Bo hates coconut ice cream. I only buy it so she doesn't it eat it all. Something must be up in the land of Bo-Bo and Doctor Hotpants!"  
"Aren't you going to check on her?" Tamsin asked, expecting the little human to go trailing after the succubus. Kenzi seemed to be considering it, until she heard Bo's iPod start up and love ballads started floating down through the floorboards. Kenzi screwed her face up before shaking her head.

"Yeah, I don't think she's up for company. Rematch?" She picked up her controller again, offering the blonde another game of _Call of Duty._ They'd spend most of the afternoon playing it, with Tamsin making the most of her time off work.  
"Maybe later." Tamsin brushed her offer off as she stood up and picked up her jeans from where they were slung over the back of the couch. "I've got somewhere I need to be. Don't let Bo go out; in her state she'll probably kill some poor sap." Leaving Kenzi in charge of the sulking succubus, she shrugged on her leather jacket and picked up her truck keys before slipping out.

It was a mild night and traffic was quite light in downtown, so it didn't take her long to drive to the all-night convenience store a few blocks over. She parked in the empty lot outside the store and headed inside. Picking up a basket she filled it with a few essentials before taking it to the counter and asking for a few bottles of liquor. The pimply faced young kid serving asked her for ID, clearly trying to flirt as he leered at her. He looked barely old enough to drink and Tamsin was in no mood to be messed around with. She pulled her badge out of her pocket and slammed it down on the counter in front of the guy. She watched with amusement as he started spluttering an apology and quickly packed her stuff.

She tossed him fifty dollars before taking the bags and walking out to the truck. She was just putting them on to the passenger seat as a sleek black limo pulled up alongside her truck. A burly guy, dressed in a suit that was straining against the massive bulk of his chest, stepped out of the driver's side and he walked silently towards the Valkyrie. She didn't have her gun on her, but she hardly needed it. She knew the man as one of the Morrigan's foot soldiers, and she wasn't surprised when he opened the rear door and ushered her inside the limo.

"Evony, what brings you downtown? Slumming it a little, aren't you?" Tamsin greeted the Morrigan with cool indifference. The other woman might have been the leader of the dark fae, but Tamsin had never been one to pander to authority figures; she was also older than the other fae. If Bo was just a baby fae, then Evony was an infant.  
"It seems I'm not the only one. I hear you're roomies with everyone's favourite succubus." The Morrigan's smile was cold as ice as she stared the Valkyrie down.  
"It's temporary." Tamsin shrugged it off. She was trying to play it cool, but she knew the Morrigan was checking up on her. "You know the old saying; keep your friends close and your enemies in your sight at all times."

Evony chuckled at that and nodded in agreement. She'd ordered Tamsin to take Bo down, but the blonde had come up with squat in the months that she had been working on the force with Dyson. She hadn't reported to the Morrigan in over a week. The other woman was obviously getting suspicious. "And just what have you seen the succubus do? Other than shower and eat her Wheaties? I asked you to get her arrested for murder, not play house."  
"Last time I checked the fae who was attacked is still alive." Tamsin countered.  
"For now." Evony responded flippantly. "That could easily change. I'm tired of waiting for you to do your job. Either take down the succubus, or I'll find someone who will."

Tamsin left with the thinly veiled threat hanging over her head. She wasn't worried about the dark fae leader or any of her idle threats. It was Bo she was concerned about. Evony wanted to lock her up and throw away the key, and she wanted Tamsin to be the one to bring her in. The Valkyrie was starting to suspect that the other woman would stop at nothing to get what she wanted; even if that meant getting Bo arrested for something she hadn't done. "Fuck!" She cursed out loud as she slammed her fist against the steering wheel of her truck.

She still didn't know for sure whether Bo had been involved in the attack on the dark fae outside of the Dal. She'd hated the succubus with a passion when they'd first met, but the other woman had gotten under her skin and Tamsin had found herself quickly warming to Bo and the rest of the sunshine gang. Their relationship was hardly black and white anymore and the Valkyrie didn't know quite how to feel about it. She looked at the groceries beside her and let out a sigh; knowing she was screwed either way.

When she got back to the house she dumped her bags on the kitchen counter and pulled out a bottle of tequila and a tub of ice cream. Kenzi was impressed as she hopped up on to the counter and picked up the tub. "Props to you girl, this is Bo's favourite."  
"Gee, I should be a detective." Tamsin smirked as she snatched the ice cream back. "There's candy in the bag, help yourself. I'm going to go check on Bo." She knew the other woman was still upstairs as her depressing music was filtering down from her room.

Tamsin found Bo curled up on her bed, clutching a pillow and staring vacantly at the wall. "Go away." She grumbled at the blonde before turning over to face the other way.  
"Since when do I take orders from you?" Tamsin scoffed before muscling her way on to the bed, making the other woman scoot over so she could sit down. Bo had been lying in the same spot for the last half an hour, so the part of the bed Tamsin had commandeered was quite warm. Bo's scent was all over the pillow as the blonde lay down on her side; it was worrying how familiar the succubus's perfume was to her. Trying to push that aside, she dangled the bottle of tequila in front of Bo's face. It was enough to get her attention.

She took it from the blonde's hand and turned to face her. "I'm not talking about it." She sulked as she sat up and unscrewed the cap from the bottle. The tequila burnt her throat as it went down neat.  
"Good, because I don't want to hear it." Tamsin shot back and took a drink for herself. "Just like I don't want to hear your pathetic break up playlist." She reached over and grabbed Bo's iPod to put on something a little less depressing.  
"We didn't break up!" Bo protested as she snatched it back. Tamsin bit back a smirk, having gotten exactly what she wanted. "We're on a break."

"Well that sucks." Tamsin commented dryly. She was trying to sound like she wasn't all that interested, but the truth was she wanted to know what had gone on between Bo and the doctor to make the human call a time out on their relationship. She opened the ice cream and swapped it with Bo for the bottle of tequila as she waited for her to open up.  
"It just came out of nowhere!" The succubus huffed. "Things have been fine! Granted it's a little complicated with the stuff with Dyson, but Lauren was fine with me feeding from other people-"

"You fed from Dyson?" Tamsin cut in. She felt an unexpected flare of jealousy at the thought of the succubus bedding Dyson.  
"No,Dyson's on the _list_." Bo rolled her eyes. She still felt angry from arguing with her girlfriend over whom she could and couldn't feed from. Lauren had practically accused her of wanting to cheat on her with the Valkyrie; which was ridiculous. Up until a few weeks ago she and Tamsin could barely stand to be in the same room as each other. "As from now, so are you. Lauren doesn't want me feeding on you anymore; she's worried we're going to sleep together." She laughed, trying to make a joke about it.

"I can't blame her." Tamsin shrugged with a grin as she stretched out on Bo's bed. "Not that you've got a chance in hell anyway." Her words had their desired effect, rubbing the succubus up the wrong way.  
"Is that right?" She moved so that she was straddling the Valkyrie and stared her down. "So if I said I was going to fuck you right here, right now, you'd turn me down?" She ground her hips down against the blonde's to reinforce the question. Desire fluttered across Tamsin's face, but she wasn't going to give in to the succubus so easily. She bucked her hips right back up against Bo's as she grabbed hold of her thighs.

"Sweetie, we've gone over this; I'm a top." She made a move to flip Bo over, but the other woman knew what was coming and stopped her. She wrestled the blonde's wrists so that she had them pinned above her head as she slipped her knee up in between Tamsin's legs.  
"Maybe it's time you learned to be on the bottom." Bo purred seductively in her ear. The succubus's eyes were already glowing as she moved her lips to Tamsin's mouth. The other fae stopped fighting as she kissed her back.

Bo started to feed, unable to help herself. The Valkyrie tasted amazing and she just couldn't get enough of her. Thankfully, unlike with Lauren, she didn't have to worry about taking too much from the blonde. Tamsin was even older and stronger than Dyson, so Bo could only imagine how far she could push her in bed. That thought alone was enough to spur her on as she started tugging at Tamsin's clothes; she was wearing far too many of them.

Downstairs, Kenzi was playing on the Xbox again. She had her headphones in as she kicked the ass of one of her long suffering cousins. She failed to notice Lauren walking in. The doctor tried to greet her, but the younger woman was oblivious as she carried on playing. She wasn't the one Lauren had come to see though, so she walked straight past and headed up to Bo's room. She'd felt awful about their earlier fight and she wanted to set things right. She and Bo had their problems, but it was nothing they couldn't work through. The more Lauren had thought about it the more she'd realised that taking time apart wasn't the answer to fixing their strained relationship.

She slipped quietly up the stairs, wanting to make the most a surprise reunion with the succubus while Kenzi was deafening herself with the sound of gunfire on her computer game. Reconciling with Bo hadn't been her only reason for coming over though. The fae's latest blood tests had come back completely clear; Lauren couldn't wait to share the good news with her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lauren! Wait!" Kenzi pushed her headphones down around her neck as she heard footsteps thundering down the stairs. Lauren went storming across the living room, heading for the door with Bo chasing after her. The succubus caught her arm to try and stop her leaving. "It's not what it looks like…"  
"Not what it looks like?" Lauren snapped. She turned to face her girlfriend with a glare so fierce that even Kenzi shrunk down in her seat, trying to be invisible.

Tamsin came padding down the stairs, lazily pulling her tank top down over her head before leaning against one of the rotting doorframes. She almost seemed amused as the human doctor ripped Bo a new one. "It was only a few hours ago I _specifically_ asked you not to sleep with Tamsin! I came over to apologise for the fight and I find you in bed with her!"  
"Technically you asked me not to feed on her _after _my blood is clean-"  
"It is clean!" Lauren roared at her. "That's why I came over!"

"What?" Bo couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had convinced herself that her desire for the Valkyrie was born out of the fae ecstasy pumping through her system; if her blood was clean then she had no excuse for why Lauren had walked in on her tearing at Tamsin's clothes. She felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach and it started eating away at her as she took in Lauren's crushed expression. The succubus had royally screwed up and she knew it. "Lauren…" The human shook her head at her and carried on walking out of the door. Bo wasn't ready to let her go though, so she followed after her.

"Succubus with a conscience." Tamsin shook her head as she walked over to the fridge and helped herself to a beer. She dropped down on to couch next to Kenzi and felt the human's eyes burning in to her. "What?"  
"Were you and Bo-Bo doing the nasty when Lauren walked in?" The younger girl's face was hard to read and Tamsin couldn't tell whether she was mad or not; not that she actually cared what the tiny human thought about her.  
"Five more minutes and we would have been." She muttered bitterly. The succubus was quickly turning in to an itch that desperately needed to be scratched.

Kenzi snorted with laughter as she swiped Tamsin's beer out of her hand. "Damn, girl, I'd have paid good money to see her face when she walked in on you guys!" Tamsin relaxed a little as she snatched her bottle back.  
"It was priceless." The older blonde agreed with a smirk. She could only imagine the amount of grovelling Bo would have to do in order to appease her human lover.

Outside, Bo had managed to stop Lauren before she got inside her car. "Lauren, please, I don't know what's going on with me right now…I just…I…"  
"I don't think it was the drugs that was affecting you so much Bo. It's her. It's Tamsin."  
"What are you trying to say?" Bo recoiled at the suggestion that there was anything between her and the Valkyrie. "There are no feelings between us, it was just sex…not even that! We didn't even…" She trailed off, realising she wasn't helping herself.

"You said her chi was different, right?" It looked like it was actually paining Lauren to try and rationalise Bo's behaviour as the succubus merely nodded at her. "Well I think you're addicted to her. I think you've let yourself become dependent on her chi…and you need to go completely cold turkey if you're ever going to get her out of your system-"  
"I will!" Bo promised, desperately trying to save her relationship. "I won't feed from her! I won't sleep with her…I won't even talk to Tamsin, if that's what it takes to get you back. Please, Lauren. Give me one more chance?"

She moved in to try and cup the other woman's cheeks between her hands, but Lauren stiffened and took a step back. "I don't know if I can." The human sighed at her. "I still need time, Bo. We both do. Let's work on getting you squared away before we work on us." Bo watched helplessly as Lauren climbed in to her car and drove away.

After a few moments of staring after her car, Bo moved back inside the house. She was geared up for yet another fight when she demanded that Tamsin leave immediately, but when she went inside she found the blonde coming down the staircase with her bag already packed. "I'm leaving." She announced as she caught sight of the look on Bo's face. The succubus was literally simmering with rage, but she couldn't resist a cheap parting shot. "Unless you're still in the mood?"  
Get. Out." The succubus growled at her through gritted teeth. She was still worked up, but she certainly wasn't 'in the mood'.  
"Going! Later dude." She nodded at Kenzi as she passed her on the way out.

The young human was sitting sheepishly huddled up on the couch with a guilty expression. "Sorry Bo. I didn't even see Lauren come in…"  
"It's not your fault." Bo sighed and took a seat on the couch, pulling her legs up underneath her. "I should never have been in bed with Tamsin to start with. I don't know what I was doing."  
"Hot kinky fae sex?" Kenzi suggested helpfully, managing to crack a smile from her best friend.  
"We hadn't gotten quite that far. Now we never will. I am staying the hell away from Tamsin!"

* * *

"How's avoiding Tamsin working out for you?" Kenzi prodded as she watched Bo gazing longingly over at the pool table in the Dal. Dyson and Tamsin were playing a few sets and enjoying a couple of after work beers like usual. It had been a few days since Lauren had walked in on her and the succubus in bed, and Bo's Valkyrie free diet was going pretty well; though she couldn't deny the cravings were still there.

Tamsin caught her watching her for the third time in an hour and smirked as she bent over to take her shot. She waited for Dyson to go to the bathroom before she sauntered over to Bo's table. "Evening ladies."  
"Go away." Bo snapped at her like they were a bunch of kids on the playground. She turned her back on her as she picked up her drink, purposefully trying to ignore the blonde.

Tamsin wasn't so easily snubbed though. She bent down to bring her lips to the other woman's ear as she purred, "Where's the love babe?" Bo's grip on her glass tightened as she fought the overwhelming urge to turn around and claim Tamsin's lips. She had been feeding on random fae for days, but no amount of chi could satisfy her cravings. She wanted the Valkyrie; and she wanted her badly.  
"Jesus, Tamsin, just leave me alone." Bo sighed. She no longer sounded hostile, just tired. Tamsin almost felt a stab of guilt as she noticed just how exhausted the succubus looked. Her eyes were dull and framed by dark shadows, and her skin was pale. Whoever she had been feeding from clearly wasn't satisfying her like an ancient Valkyrie could.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Tamsin had never met a succubus with so much self-control; or any at all. They were not a race known for denying themselves any kind of pleasure. Bo was an anomaly. She had been raised by humans and instilled with their morals and scruples; she was as unique as she was impossible. In her endless lifetimes, Tamsin had met some of the greatest warriors in history; Bo was easily up there with them.

"I'm doing this for Lauren. I owe it to her to prove I can overcome whatever this addiction to your chi is. I'm not going to let her down; not again." Bo sounded resolute, but Tamsin was sure she would cave with just the right amount of pressure.

"She's human, Bo. They're fragile. Their lives are so short that they're practically insignificant."  
"Not to me." The succubus glared at her, making it clear she wasn't going to change her mind any time soon.

"Suit yourself." Tamsin shrugged her slender shoulders as Dyson called her back over from the pool table. He wore the usual look of disdain whenever the Valkyrie was around Bo, like Tamsin was sniffing around a fire hydrant he'd already pissed on. "But you should know that I'm not the kind of person to wait too long for _anything_. Unlike Wolf-man over there, I'm not going to wait around for your pet human to die before you take an interest."

Tamsin's words had the desired effect; she could already see the succubus thinking it over as she headed back over to her partner to finish their game of pool. She felt Bo's eyes on her the whole time, until she finally put down her queue and announced she was going home. 'Home' was technically her truck, which was waiting patiently out in the lot for her. Ever since Bo had kicked her out she'd had nowhere else to go. Tamsin was a seasoned warrior, she had spent endless nights sleeping rough on waterlogged battlefields and disease filled trenches; bedding down in her truck was practically a luxury.

She'd barely pulled her keys out of her jacket pocket when she heard someone approaching from behind her. A sly smirk spread over her lips as she carried on like she didn't hear the sound of Bo's expensive boots clipping against the sidewalk as she grew closer. "Need a ride somewhere, Princess?" Tamsin turned around to greet her, just as Bo had been about to strike. Her eyes were illuminated in the dark, shining their brilliant blue and betraying just how hungry the succubus was. She didn't bother to answer the blonde as she moved in for the kill, crushing their lips together in a searing kiss that was almost painful. One of Bo's hands tangled itself in Tamsin's hair as she pulled her in even closer, like she was trying her best to devour her.

Tamsin felt her knees beginning to buckle as the succubus carried on feeding. Back in her prime, she could have let Bo feed on her endlessly, but she was reaching the end of her time and she didn't have the same kind of energy reserves as she'd had centuries earlier. "Easy. We've got all night." Tamsin reprimanded her as she pulled back and tied her hair back up, half of it having been pulled loose from the band thanks to Bo.

"My place. Now." Bo growled at her. She climbed in to the front of the truck, not waiting for any of Tamsin's smart ass comments. She knew she was out of her mind for even thinking of going to bed with the Valkyrie, but at the same time she didn't want to have a chance to change her mind. She was grateful that they rode over in silence. Tamsin seemed to realise the other woman was half a second away from changing her mind and she was wisely keeping her mouth shut to stop that from happening.

Bo had left Kenzi behind in the bar, so the house was in darkness when Tamsin pulled up in front of it. She killed the engine and silently followed Bo in to her crack shack of a house. The succubus wasted no time in stripping off her clothes as she headed straight for the stairs, not bothering to check whether Tamsin was following her; she knew she would be. Under any other circumstances Tamsin would have been pissed off by it, but she was craving Bo almost as badly as the succubus was craving her. She shrugged off her leather jacket and tossed it on to the couch. She was unbuttoning her shirt when Bo finally glanced over her shoulder at her. The Valkyrie's skin was pale like porcelain. She was practically glowing in the moonlight as she ascended the stairs.

Bo licked her lips as she turned back around, anticipating the taste of the blonde on her lips. Her whole body was humming with anticipation as she walked in to her room and dropped her leather trousers. She stepped out of them gracefully, leaving her in only her bra and panties, before turning around to see Tamsin walking in after her. The blonde was still wearing her bra and her jeans, not to mention the gun belt still wrapped around her waist.

"Loose the gun, keep the cuffs." Bo smirked at her. She crossed her arms over her chest confidently, like she had every intention of calling the shots. Tamsin didn't bother answering back. She stared the other woman down as she unclipped her gun holster and tossed it on to the chair in the corner of the room. She would play the succubus' game for a little while longer, but the Valkyrie was a leader, not a follower; she would show Bo exactly who was in charge once they were between the sheets.

She slipped out of her jeans and walked slowly towards the bed, deliberately swaying her hips as Bo's eyes seemed to be glued to her body. The succubus was already burning with desire, her eyes taking on their seductive blue hue as Tamsin climbed on to her lap and looped her arms over her neck. She deliberately ground her hips down against Bo's as she got settled, drawing a frustrated groan from the younger woman's lips. "Don't ever try and tell me what to do Succubus." Tamsin's voice came out as a low growl as she gripped a handful of Bo's hair and yanked her head back. The blonde's lips attacked the column of Bo's long slender throat. Her kisses alternated between soft and painful as she nipped at the sensitive flesh with her teeth and her grip on the other woman's hair tightened.

Bo was at a complete loss as to how to react. She was used to being the one in control. She had slept with other fae before, but none of them had ever gotten the better of her in bed. The Valkyrie was different. Bo could feel her ancient power in her chi as their lips finally connected and she was able to feed. The blonde's taste was completely unique. Her chi was sweet, yet at the same time it was tinged with the sour taste of fear and death; and it was completely intoxicating.

"Enough!" Tamsin gasped as she shoved the succubus, sending her sprawling back against the mattress. She pushed her hair back away from her face, wincing as her fingers became tangled and a few blonde strands came away. There had been a time when she could have let Bo take as much as she wanted, but she was growing close the end of her life cycle and she already felt lightheaded just from one kiss. Bo tried to sit up and claim Tamsin's lips again with a forceful kiss, but the Valkyrie put a stop to her trying to feed as she clamped a hand around her neck and pushed her back down against the bed. She straddled her hips, pinning the squirming the succubus down with her body. "I'm not a fucking all you can eat buffet! You want this thing to happen then you do as I say, got it?"

Usually, Bo's pride would have kept her from giving in to the other woman, but her body was throbbing with anticipation as Tamsin dropped her head and ran her tongue along the hollow of her collarbone. She ground her hips up against the Valkyrie, struggling to bite back a moan of desperation. "Got it?" Tamsin repeated sternly, her eyes locking on Bo's glowing blue orbs as she bit down hard enough to leave a mark on her chest.

"Got it…" Bo whimpered, finally giving in to exactly what her body had been craving for days on end. She had been fighting her attraction to the other woman for longer than she cared to admit. It felt unbelievably good to finally let go and give in to her desires. Her eyes rolled up as Tamsin dragged her nails down the length of her stomach. The blonde's lips curled up in to a smirk as she brought them to Bo's ear and dropped her voice to a seductive purr. "Now, how about those cuffs?" 

Some time later, after taking full advantage of the free tab she had at the Dal, Kenzi stumbled through the front door and made her way over to the couch. She flopped down, groaning as the room carried on spinning around her. She'd known it had been stupid to take on Dyson in a drinking competition, but she'd done it anyway; since Bo had ditched her to go after Tamsin.

The tiny human let out another groan as something sharp dug in to her side. She rolled over to retrieve whatever it was, expecting to find one of Bo's weapons in her hand, but instead she found a chunk of plaster. Her bleary eyes struggled to focus in the dark, but with the help of the light on her phone she managed to see that the couch was littered in debris. Frowning, she looked up at the ceiling, only to find a large portion of it missing. She could see right up in to Bo's room, which was mercifully cast in darkness and completely silent. Bo and Tamsin had obviously worn themselves out while Kenzi had been drinking Dyson under the table. "Jesus." She shook her head at the huge hole before clearing the couch and lying back down; she'd be damned if she could make it all the way upstairs to bed.


End file.
